


On The Edge Of Tonight (You Keep Me Safe)

by Speedy_PR



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter 3 hits with the feels, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, OC is the White Ranger, Porn With Plot, Post-Power Rangers (2017), Smut happens in chapter two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedy_PR/pseuds/Speedy_PR
Summary: Samantha Greene: courageous, cunning, and intelligent, the White Ranger.Trini Kwan: Different, quiet, shy, the Yellow Ranger.What happens when you mash up a somewhat legendary Ranger with a new Yellow Ranger? Well this happens.Or the one where Sam and Trini are in love and try crazy stunts around the team.





	1. Glazed or not Glazed? That is the question.

_Bzzt_. _Bzzt_. _Bzzt_.

I fluttered my eyes open softly, staring up at the poster hanging on my ceiling. “Good morning, to myself, of course,” I told myself quietly. I slid up on my bed and rubbed my eyes, glancing to my phone.

_Bzzt_. _Bzzt_.

I picked it up and answered, “Trinity’s Hair Salon, my name is Terry, how can I help you?”

“Ha, cute, Greene, that time you almost tricked me,” the voice on the line said, “Seriously, you got anything better to do?”

“Come on, Trini, cut me some slack, you just woke my ass up on Saturday morning,” I replied, laughing. I threw my covers off my body and stood up, stretching and making grunting noises.

“Oh, did I interrupt your morning ritual of making sex noises while talking to me on the phone?” Trini sarcastically asked.

“Shut up, Trini, we know you enjoy me making those noises when I'm around you. Remember that night around the campfire with Zach, Billy, Jason, and Kim? You practically told everyone you would do me,” I replied.

No response from Tri. I left my phone on speaker option, just in case she decided to come back. I pulled on a short white tee that matched my white undergarments.

“Hey Samantha, number one: I did not say that; and number two: Do you mind hurrying up so we can go grab some breakfast. The Yellow Ranger is famished and wants the White Ranger to take her somewhere delicious,” Came Trini’s voice.

“Tri, it's been two weeks since we took down Rita. I think the closest place we have to go to for breakfast is the Krispy Kreme here in Angel Grove,” I responded with.

“Sam, that's what I was hoping you were gonna say, also I'm not gonna lie, they rebuilt that joint in about a week's time,” Trini said. “And goddamnit, I'm so happy for it. Pick me up in 10 minutes, ‘kay?"

“Got it, Super Lesbian,” I answered, hanging up before she had a chance to yell at me. I put on a white jacket and grabbed my car keys from the top of my dresser and quickly put on some jeans before running out of my room.

“Samantha, breakfast!” My mother called to me.

“Oh I was going to Krispy Kreme with Trini, I should be back in a couple of hours, Mom,” I scoffed and started to the door.

“Uh, excuse me, missy, where are your manners? Your father paid good money for this house here and I don't like the way you talk t-”

“I love you, Mom,” I walked over and kissed her cheek before running out of the door. I hopped into the driver's seat of my white convertible and pulled out of the driveway of my home before slamming my foot on the gas, the tires screeching a little as I take off down the road.

It took me 15 minutes to get to Trini’s house and as I pulled up, Trini sprinted out of her home and hopped into the passenger seat. “What's up?” I asked her.

“That ‘Super Lesbian’ comment was not cool, man. I would so totally kick your ass right now if you weren't my favorite person and teammate,” Trini responds.

“Aw, you suck-up, hold on tight, we're going for a ride, loser,” I snarkly tell her, pushing down on the gas and accelerating away from her home and somewhat crazy family.

We sung some of the pop music on the radio that DJ Grove had laid down, as we pulled up to Main Street, Angel Grove. We went down Tiger Street and pulled onto West Avenue, before eventually pulling onto Ranger Street, which the city named after us, of course.

We parked in front of the Krispy Kreme and got out. “Wow,” I remarked, “Looks even better than what it was before.” I smirked and looked at Trini, I swear I could spot her cheeks reddening.

“Like I told ya, they were quick with the rebuilding of our local Krispy Kreme,” she cocked a smirk and raised her eyebrows, pointing her finger at me. I pulled out my phone and quickly opened Snapchat, snapping a pic of her and putting it on My Story.

“Come on, you weirdo, let's grab some breakfast, I'm hungry,” I told her. We walked inside and ordered a dozen doughnuts, half glazed and half chocolate.

We sat down and waited for them. I threw a small wadded-up napkin ball at Trini to piss her off. She looked at me blankly and ruffled up my hair. “Hey, I spent a lot of time dying my hair brown and white, and you go and mess it up,” I pouted. She started to laugh and I melted a little hearing it.

I guess I should just say it: I have a crush on the Yellow Power Ranger. That night at the mine, when she basically acknowledged that she swung for the other team, my heart skipped a beat and I knew that she was looking for someone. Someone she could trust with her whole life.

“Order 32, your doughnuts are ready,” called the cashier. I handed Trini a twenty and told her to pay. She came back with the box and sat it down in between us on the table.

“Do you realize that it was only twenty-five days ago when we became,” I lowered my voice, “Power Rangers?” I took one of the glazed and stuffed it into my mouth.

“Uh, yeah, not even a full month, like what the hell? I can't believe that I bitch slapped Repulsa into freaking outer space, man, but that worries me. What if what she said is true, that others will come for the Zeo Crystal? I don't wanna die at age 17, Sam. That really scares me,” Trini twiddled her thumbs and picked up the box. “Come on, let's go somewhere private,” She said, before walking out and hopping into my car.

I got in and started it. “Where do you wanna go?” I asked her. “Take me to where we first met, on the mountain by the mines, that's where I wanna go, White,” Trini responded. I've never seen her so scared before, and she never referred to me as ‘White’ unless we were morphed.

We reached the mines at 7:05 A.M., the sun had yet to rise and I pulled up the mountain to the spot, where Zach constantly referred to her as ‘Crazy Girl’. When we reached the top, I put it in park and get out, walking over to the cliff and stood there, watching little peaks of the sun start to rise. I sighed softly and sat, Trini joined me shortly and laid her head on my shoulder.

“Sam…” she started, “When we first met, I thought to myself ‘Wow, this chica is loco’, but when I got to know you better and our platonic date at Krispy Kreme so many days ago, I realized that I…” she stopped and looked at the rising sunset, “It's beautiful…”

“You know what else is beautiful?” I asked.

“What's that? Trini responded.

“You, gorgeous,” I told her, spilling my feelings for her. I ran my hand through her hair and smiled.

“Samantha… I… I always figured you did have a crush on me, the way you talked to me, the way you looked at me, the way you held me after my nightmare about Rita.. I need to tell you something… I love you, my knight in White armor, and I want you to kiss me,” Trini said.

I didn't hesitate another beat as I leaned in and kissed her passionately, the sun rising in front of us. I held her close to me and felt a strong connection to her, my hand locks with hers and we break slowly, a string of saliva connecting our lips.

“So… How are we gonna break this news to the other Rangers?” I asked.

“That we are dating? I can already imagine Zach jumping around like a total ass, telling everyone ‘I told you so, I told you so, hu durr,’” she answered.

I couldn't contain my laughter as I busted out. Trini joined me and we both laughed, enjoying our time on the cliff where we met.

We sat up there for God knows how long but one thing stood out: I had a long road in front of me to endure, but I knew that it would be spent next to Trini Kwan, my girlfriend.


	2. The Name of the Game is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Trini are officially a couple, how does this news hit the other team members? Not the way you expect..

A few days after our relationship had kicked off, Trini had really been by my side. We decided it was best that we got the team together and break the ice with them.

“Wait, wait, wait, so you're meaning to tell me that you two, Sam and Trini, have formed a relationship of- of love?” Billy asked, somewhat intrigued by same-sex couples.

“Yeah, Billy, did you not see them holding hands when they first got here? By the way, I ship it broettes, _Samini_ , I call it,” Zack responded before being handed a twenty dollar bill from Jason.

Trini rolled her eyes, “Real mature, guys.”

“Seriously, y’all took a bet to see if we would date?” I asked.

“Not exactly-” Jason started.

“No the bet was if you two had banged already, then I get twenty bucks,” Zack answered, smirking.

“Zack!” Kimberly interjected. “You owe me forty now!”

“Ah shit,” he pulled out his wallet and handed her two twenty-dollar bills. “She bet me forty if I blurted out what the bet was.”

“What the actual fuck?!” Trini yelled.

“Language!” Billy blurted.

“Quiet down, Captain America,” I responded, eyeing each one of them.

We all looked at each other and sat in silence, until Zack jumped up and strolled on out of there. “If they start making out, call me,” he called back to us before he hopped into his car and drove away.

“Go go, Power Rangers, am I right?” I asked, trying to break the tension.

“Uh, yeah, that would be a cool song for us, ya know? Go, go, Power Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!” Billy yelled out. We clapped for him softly and laughed.

“I'll call a record producer in Hollywood right away and tell him to get to work on it right away,” Trini told him sarcastically, before I punched her shoulder softly. “Just saying.”

“Was- was that sarcasm? I think she's being serious,” Billy got a little giddy from it.

“Yes, the Super Lesbian was being sarcastic,” I nonchalantly told him. That made Trini upset because she picked me up and threw me across the dirt.

“How about a little sparring match, babe?” Trini asked, cracking her knuckles and grinned.

I smirked and waved her on, “Morphed or not?” I asked.

“Nah, I want to see your face when I kick your ass,” she told me.

I didn't hesitate another moment as I charged her, sliding under her legs and flipped her up, kicking her in her stomach.

Trini took the blow and threw a rock at me, hitting my leg and staggering me, which she took advantage of and delivered a blow to my face.

I stood back and regained my composure, smirking. “Remember who was a Ranger before you five came along,” I snapped at her.

She growled at me and charged, yelling.

I realized she had left her midsection opened and I struck her there, grabbing onto her arm and threw her into some bushes 30 feet away.

“You three stay here, I'll go make sure she's ok,” I told the others as I ran to give Trini some aid. I approached the bush, hearing groans and moans.

“Samantha… come here…” she coughed. “Come here…”

I came closer and kneeled by her, placing my hand on her stomach.

“Yes babe?” I asked her.

She didn't say another word as she pulled me into a deep kiss and I followed suit, my hand caressing her body. I felt I was under a spell, consumed by the forces of darkness, but my soul was saved by Trini who had show me the way to love I broke the kiss shortly after.

“What the hell are you doing, weirdo?” I questioned her.

“What? Do you want to smash or not?” She asked, winking at me.

I started to open my mouth, but then closed it, before attacking her neck with kisses and softly sucked on her skin, wanting to mark her.

“Nyaa~,” Trini moaned, her hands trying to pull my head away from her neck. “I don't want my parents to find out someone is making their daughter a toy,” she gasped, her hips slowly gyrating into me.

I laughed softly and pulled away from her neck, slowly unbuttoning her top and was a little disappointed to discover she was wearing a bra.

“Seriously? Another obstacle for me to endure?” I sarcastically asked before I pulled the bra off her, revealing her busty chest.

I immediately snuggled my head in-between those bountiful breasts.

She giggled softly and smirked. “Fine, tonight,” she said, grabbing my hair and pulling me up to her face, “You're servicing me,” she told me.

I obeyed and took her left breast into my mouth, sucking on the nipple softly. Trini threw her head back softly and tried to suppress a moan, her small body vibrating. I swirled my tongue against her light brown nipple, stimulating her softly. I could tell she was enjoying it by the way her eyes fluttered.

“Saaaam, quit teasing and give me what I want,” She groaned.

I slowly pulled down the booty shorts she was wearing and threw them next to her, using my teeth to slide off her soaked yellow panties. I laid my eyes upon the prize at hand, her legs were twitching and her pussy was soaked, dribbling a small amount of her heat. I crawled in-between her legs and softly traced my finger along her thigh, which caused Trini to shudder a little. I lapped my tongue at her heat, then tickled her clit with my tongue, making her bite her hand to keep herself from screaming. I winked at her and bit her clit softly, making her scream out in pleasure.

_Shit_ , I thought, _now the others are gonna know we are doing it_. I shushed her quietly and darted my tongue into her, swirling and lapping at every square each inch of her vagina. She whimpered and cried out softly from this intense pleasure. I attacked her sweet spot with my tongue, which in turn, caused Trini to orgasm. The way her body shook and arched gave me goosebumps. I'd never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

After riding out her orgasm on my tongue, Trini slowly pulled away and was panting hard. “O-Oh my god, that was amazing,” she said.

I helped her get her clothes on, I realized I left her beanie on her head. I wiped the dirt off my clothes and held Trini’s hand. We started to walk back to the campfire.

“Daaaaaaaaaaamn, Trini, you look like you were just attacked. Oh wait,” Kimberly started.

“If that's the story we are rolling with, then yes, I look like shit, thanks Kim,” Trini responded.

“But didn't you two just engage in a rigorous sexual interact-” Billy began, before Jason held his hand over his mouth. “What he meant to say was,” Jason stammered, “Did you two resolve your conflict?”

Trini and I exchanged glances. “Who took the video?” Trini asked.

Jason awkwardly laughed, “W-What video?” he said.

“The video that Zack just sent me!!” Trini exclaimed, showing the two of us doing it.

“Uh yeah, uh, Kim? Good luck,” Jason said before putting Billy over his shoulder and ran to his truck. “But I thought I could say something,” Billy asked. “Not like that!” Jason replied before powering his truck outta there.

Kimberly tried to hide her shame and got up. “I gotta catch a flick at home, so good luck with your manhunt,” She said, before running away from us, getting in her car and speeding off.

“Wow, not cool,” I said.

“I'm gonna go, my parents will probably freak if I'm not home by 11,” Trini responded.

“Do you need a ride home, baby?” I asked her.

“Nah, I'm fine, see ya tomorrow, Sam,” Trini said before taking off.

I collapsed on the dirt and sighed softly. I closed my eyes and imagined myself living in a home with the team. I smiled then slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my second part to this crazy-ass ride. Expect part 3 by Sunday. See you my crazy lovelies.


	3. You Always Said I would be First to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini receives some heartbreaking news that shakes her to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, I only managed to get this chapter done today because I've been feeling sick the past week and haven't felt like writing. Regardless, here is chapter three.

(Trini’s POV)

 _Ugh, why are my friends so weird that they have to film me and my girlfriend having sex_? I thought to myself as I brushed my hair and stuck my tongue out at the mirror.

I grabbed one those stress balls and started squeezing it. Something was nagging me. I couldn't tell what it was. Like a feeling of regret that can take over someone who isn't careful of their well being.

Before I could go any further into my thoughts, a hand clasped onto my mouth and another around my neck as my head was forcibly bashed through the bed frame at the top of my bed. I groaned in pain as the figure tried to suffocate me. I punched this monster in the chest and it flew back, hitting it's head against my closet door.

“Ow…” I heard the figure groan. _Ow? Okay so this is a human being that just tried to kill me._ I stood up and began to morph until the figure put his hands up.

“Trini, chill, bro!” It said, brushing itself off.

“Goddamnit, Zack, that is not how you say hi to a girl!” I yelled, running over to him and punching him in the stomach.

“Yep, I deserve that,” he groaned as he collapsed onto the floor.

“What are you doing here, exactly?” I asked him.

“It's Sam... “ He managed to cough up.

My heart exploded into a million pieces when he said that. Not Sam. Why did it have to be now?

“Is she okay? Don't tell me she's dead, don't tell me that!” I choked up and felt a tear run down my face.

“She's -oh fuck, why did you hit me so hard-” He caught his breath, “She's in Intensive Care as we speak. Some people said that a putty patrol showed up and caught her off guard. She was beaten badly, with cuts and bruises on her face and legs. They said she might have broken an arm as well,” He told me.

I felt my stomach tie quickly in a knot and nearly fainted. “Take me to her, I need to know she's okay and gonna live,” I told him.

~34 minutes later~

I hopped out of Zack’s truck, praying to god that she was alive.

As I entered the lobby, I saw Billy, Jason, and Kim sitting there, talking softly to each other.

“Trini…” Jason pointed to me and Billy came running to give me a hug.

“Oh Trini, I'm so sorry for you, hopefully she makes through this,” Billy told me. I patted his back and sighed. “All I need is hope right now,” I told him, drying my eyes.

I approached the desk. “Hi, I'm here to see Samantha L. Greene. Is she available to see now?” I asked the receptionist. She typed on her computer and looked up at me.

“Hon, I would go home if I were you and pray to God that she makes it through this,” she told me.

“Oh, I see… Thank you…” I turned around and started crying again. The others came to comfort me, but I told them to give me a bit of space.

I walked out of there, punching the first pillar I saw and bawled. “Trini, lemme take you home,” Zack told me.

“No, I'm gonna stay here and sleep, you four go home. I'll send updates,” I told him.

“Hey girl, if that's how you wanna do it, alright then,” He said before waving to me and driving out of there.

Billy and Jason soon left as well, but Kim stayed with me.

“Don't worry, Trini, I'm here for you and Sam,” She said as she stroked my hair when I laid my head in her lap.

“Everything's gonna be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, what do you think I should do: Kill off Sam or save her? Place them down in the comments and by Wednesday, I will post an update chapter declaring the winner. Thanks again for reading! Until next time.


	4. Update!!!!

Hi guys, it's Speedy and I've tallied up the results:

I've decided against the sole listener and I'm gonna allow Sam to live. 

I know, "bad author, you lying snob," but hey, chapter 4 of the story should be out by Sunday.

Till next time losers, keep on reading :D


	5. Update!! Pt. 2

Hi guys, it's Speedy, I've been taking a break for a while now since I haven't been feeling my best for the past two weeks.

Regardless, I will be posting Chapter 4 of the story sometime this week, I promise.

"But Speedy, didn't you say that two weeks ago?" 

Yes, but I will put it out there some time this week.

So yeah, I got you fam, keep on reading!


	6. Update! pt. 3

Hey guys, it's Speedy. Sorry I disappeared for 6 months and didn't finish this up. 

I dealt with an injury for the majority of summer and didn't feel like concentrating on writing.

Then I left for Europe for about a month and recently came down with a cold.

However, I luckily went on to my Drive and found this story just sitting there, wanting to be wrote.

So I can promise you that I'll have the chapters finished by Saturday.

Thank you to those who have patiently waited for my return

~Speedy


	7. Even In Death, You Find Your Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini visits Sam in the hospital, but what she gets is more than she bargained for...

(Trini’s POV)

I went back to the hospital a few days later and checked in to see Sam.

 

I entered the room and the first thing I saw was the darkness, barely any lights on, except for the first creaks of light that shone through the lazily pulled shades.

 

I could hear the whirring of the machine she was hooked up to and slowly crept over to set some flowers on the table by the bed.

 

“Trini, please, flowers? I was expecting chocolate,” Sam said, startling the living hell out of me. She was dressed in actual clothes, not that ugly hospital gown that they make you wear.

 

“Sam, what are yo-” I began.

 

“Shhhh, it was a ruse, the only injury that I suffered from the attack was a small scratch mark on my forearm,” She told me.

 

“Who put you up to this?!” I yelled at her, rushing over and grabbing her by the collar, holding her up against the wall.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, lemonade, chill out, I already had a fight with a nurse over taking a shot,” she shuddered. “I hate shots, always have, but besides the point-”

 

“Besides the point? What else is there that you're keeping away from me?” I pressured on her.

 

She just _laughed_.

 

“Lemonade, don't ya get it? Someone is trying to tear us apart, but they really didn't do well with the whole hospital thing, but I'd start with Pinkie Pie and see if she knows anything about it. I got to lay low for a few days but I'll be back for you, my sweet dandelion,” she told me before pulling me into a lover’s embrace and giving one of the best kisses I've ever had.

 

I pulled away and walked out of there a bit angry: someone is trying to pull strings to get my baby away from me, and I was not gonna let that happen.

 

_3 hours later_

 

I went around Kimberly’s house to her window and threw a rock at it. I was immediately flashed the bird so I threw another rock at her window, this time with more force.

 

Luckily, she had opened the window and it flew in, followed by a “What the fuck!”

 

I climbed up the side of the house and helped myself into her room.

 

“Trini, you just broke my mirror!” Kim whined, with a hateful demeanor.

 

“It's not everyday someone is out to get you and ruin your entire life,” I forced out, choked up on.. something.

 

“Trini, what are you talking about?” She paused. “Is someone trying to break up you and Samantha?”

 

I sighed softly and looked at her. I knew it was her. “It's you, isn't it?”

 

There was an awkward silence that droned on the room. Kim stood there and looked lost on my accusation, but I knew somewhere deep down in her, it was true.

 

“Oh come on, you know that's bullshit,” she started. “Why would I come in the middle of you and Sam? You two are perfect for each other and I will not stand here, being accused of trying to split the two of you up by her dying in a shitty hospital bed!” Kim finished, sweat dripping off her forehead from the excessive yelling.

 

“Kim, stop the fucking bullshit!” I barked back at her. I just knew she would just keeping trying to bullshit and bullshit some mo-

 

_CRACK!_

 

I felt her fist slam into my jaw with sheer strength. I wobbled back to the window in a daze, trying to grab a hold of anything to keep myself from falling out.

 

Kim walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder to catch me. Now, I _knew_ she wasn't lying.

 

“Ah shit, Trini, fucking shit, I'm so sorry,” she babbled out.

 

“Hey, hey, it's alright, I just now know it's not you-fuck that hurts like hell,” I spat out.

  
“Look, there's some guys you may wanna go interrogate that live close to Sam. Thomas and Dylan. One of those fuckers should know what's going on,” She told me. I acknowledged her with a nod and lept out of her window and started my tour of vengeance towards Sam’s neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, It's Speedy! I'm currently writing the next chapter, so that should be out by Saturday. It's gonna have smut in it (oh my goodness speedy you're the best!!!) Till next time


End file.
